Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender
by Lovepink2much
Summary: Brooke is a moody, quirky, beautiful bartender who listens to everyones problems at the bar she works at, and a married man has her attention, but she has a story of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Tree Hill. This is a Brucas Story and please please REVIEW. IT lets me know if you like the story and whether or not I should continue.**

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter One:** **What should I have?**

_**Welcome to your life  
Theres no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on Mother Nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world**_

Everyone has a story, everyone including yours truly, but we aren't here to talk about me. We are here to listen to everyone else's troubles. That's right I'm a bartender here at The Blue Dragonfly. We get all kinds of people coming into this place; we get alcoholics, recovering alcoholics, singles, married couples, and of course the married couples that wish they were single.

The bar was busy and there were people lining up outside waiting for their turn to get in. I finished making a sex on the beach and gave my attention to the blonde gentleman in front of me. He was wearing a suit; it looked like he just got off of work.

_**Its my own design  
Its my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world**_

"What can I get you?" I said.

"What should I have?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrow and look at him. First of all, I don't know what you should have. I don't know what you like. This guy is such an idiot.

"What should you have? Hmm. Uh beats me, what do you like? I mean I guess I should know since I know you so well. What do you usually drink? What do you feel like trying tonight? Sorry if I'm being a little sarcastic here, but that's just stupid. Don't ask people that don't know you what you should have. That's the number one thing you should never ask a busy bartender." I said to him while handing him a cocktail menu.

"Did I say something to piss you off?" He asked me.

_**Theres a room where the light wont find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do Ill be right behind you**_

"Look, don't take it personally or anything mister, but I'm busy dealing with drunks so I don't have time to figure out what you like. You're not a baby; you don't need me ordering for you. So, instead of asking me what you should have, give me some direction. Feel like tequila? Then ask me which one I'd recommend. Heard a lot about Cosmopolitans but never tried one? Ask me what vodka you should have in one. Here take a look at the menu, and I'll be back in a few to see what you want. Right now, I'm going to go take care of some customers that actually know what they want." I said before leaving.

There isn't much of anything a busy bartender likes to do less than try to order for you. Hell, I can't even figure out what _I'm_ having when I go out after work. Why would I want to try and figure it out for you?

_**So glad weve almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world**_

I went back over to the indecisive gentleman to see if he was ready to order.

"You're not going to bite my head off again, are you?" He asks, holding his hand up in defense.

"No, no, I'm sorry about before. It's just there are some things you should never say to a bartender, and especially a busy bartender. So, what can I get you?" I asked him with a smile this time.

"How about a Jack and Coke?" He said.

"Are you asking me, or is that what you want?" I asked him knowing very well what he meant.

"That's what I want, pretty girl." He said.

"Does your wife know you call other women besides her pretty girl?" I asked him while pouring his drink and placing it in front of him.

"How did you know?" He said looking down at his hand at the finger that was missing a ring.

"Tan lines, plus working at a bar for so long you kind of get a knack for these things." I said to him.

"So what are you doing here? I've never seen you here before, and most of the people that come to this bar are regulars." I said to him.

"I'm meeting people from work here." He said to me.

"Well, Have fun mister. I have to get back to work." I said before attempting to leave.

"Wait what do I owe you?" He asks.

"It's on me, since I was so rude to you before and besides it didn't hurt calling me pretty girl, but don't think that it will work every time." I said winking at him before I left to pour more drinks.

_**I cant stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that youll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world**_

"What's your name?" He rushes over to where I'm at.

"What's yours?" I ask him.

"Lucas Scott." He says.

"Well Lucas Scott, if you want to know my name, I'm sure you'll be around again to figure it out." I said before walking off one last time.

_**All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world**_

Don't FORGET to REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!! I hope you like it. It's just something I thought of. So go and hit that review button because I know you want to…j/k…..but seriously if you want o review I would really appreciate it. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**So not that many people reviewed but a lot of you read the story…..I am going to go ahead and put chapter two up and hope that I will get some reviews…..I am already starting chapter three but please review…..i need to know if I'm wasting my time writing it…..because if you don't like it then I guess there isn't any point in continuing it. Please Review…..I hope I don't come across rude because I am not meaning to….Thanks!!!!**

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter Two: ****Surprise me!**

_**I've been cheated,  
Been mistreated.  
When will I be loved?**_

It's another crowded Friday night, and here I am again at work. Doing the same thing I always do and that is pouring drink after drink for the same drunks, the drunks that are trying to stay sober, the partiers, the singles, the married couples, the married guys that act single, and everybody else. Then I see him, and I couldn't help but smile even though I knew it was wrong to even think about a married man. I try and shake the thoughts out of my head.

"Back again I see." I said to Lucas.

"It looks like it, pretty girl." He said to me while loosening his tie.

"Don't think calling me that is going to get you a free drink again." I said smiling at him.

"Well I would call you by your name, but you never gave it to me." He said.

"So what do you want to drink tonight?" I asked him ignoring the look he was giving me. I knew he wanted me to tell him his name, but I liked being a mystery.

"Are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?" He asked me.

"I guess you'll have to guess, but how about I get you a drink while you try and figure it out? Besides I'm kind of busy right now." I said to him.

"Surprise me!" He said. Wrong answer. That's the number two thing you shouldn't say to a bartender. I swear that's it, he is an idiot. I roll my eyes at him, and walk off helping my other customers and making drinks for the cocktail waitress.

_**I've been put down,  
I've been pushed 'round.  
When will I be loved.**_

After I finished pouring drinks for all the customers, I went over to talk to Lucas.

"Sorry about that." I said to him.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"It's 10 o'clock. The bar is slammed. I'm working on two drinks for the couple next to you and you want me to surprise you. My cocktail waitress has just come up to the bar and is rattling off drinks for the table of six that just walked in. My keg of miller light just blew, and I've got to find someone to help me change it because it's too heavy for me to do and what do you say? You say, surprise me. I ask you what I can get you while I'm emptying the dishwasher with my one free hand. You look at me and tell me to surprise you. Lucas there are just certain things you don't say to a busy bartender and that is one of them." I said to him almost out of breath. I swear this guy is going to make me lose it.

"Ok, so I can't ask you what should I have and I can't say surprise me. I think you need to make me out a list of things never to say to a bartender." He gave me an apologetic look and laughed a little.

"It's ok, you didn't know and I might just make you that list. I'm just frustrated, busy, and tired from all the….never mind. What can I get you?" I said cursing at myself for almost letting it slip out. I don't want anyone to know about my troubles. That's not my job to tell them about my problems. I'm supposed to listen to theirs.

He gave me a confused look before ordering a long island.

_**When I find a new girl,  
That I want for mine.  
She always breaks my heart in two,  
It happens every time.**_

The place started to quiet down a bit so I decided to take a little break and I sat down next to Lucas.

"So, what's your story?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He said playing dumb.

"Your story Lucas. Come on everyone has a story." I said nudging his arm.

"And if everyone has a story, what's yours mystery lady whose name I still don't know." He said nudging me back.

"Brooke, the names Brooke." I said to him.

"Brooke, huh? I like it, the name suits you." He said to me while taking a sip of his long island.

"Thanks, so what's your story?" I repeated.

_**I've been made blue,  
I've been lied to.  
When will I be loved?**_

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring? Why are you at a bar alone when you should be at home with your wife? And, Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Wow! You just jump right to the point don't you?" He looked at me.

"That's me, the tell you how it is girl and get right down to the dirty stuff." I said and then realized how it came out when Lucas spit out his drink.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." I said hitting my hand to my forehead.

"Yeah right, you dirty girl. I guess that's what I should call you instead of pretty girl. I'm joking, I wouldn't call you dirty." He said laughing.

"Lucas you're stalling." I said almost singing the words.

"So, I guess I'm here so I can clear my head. You see, I'm separated at the moment. My wife's name is Peyton and one day I came home and found her in bed with my best friend Jake." He sad with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea, that's just awful." I said.

"Yeah, I know. She says it was a mistake and that she's sorry and wants to work it out, but I kicked her out and told her I need sometime to think." He said.

"So, how long have you been thinking?" I asked him.

"Oh, about two months now." He said and finished his drink.

_**When I find a new girl,  
That I want for mine.  
She always breaks my heart in two,  
It happens every time.**_

"I'm sure you two will work it out." I said to him.

"I don't know if I want to anymore. I mean, we have been together for 9 years now, ever since we were sixteen years old. She was my first and only and I was the same for her well until she cheated on me with my best friend. It kind of put things into perspective for me like maybe we were holding onto something that was just comfortable and that's why we both got married and stayed together for so long. If she was in love with me, she would never have cheated on me, let alone with my best friend. I could work it out with her and I know what that would be like, but I don't know if I want to. She says it was a mistake, but I don't believe her. I don't believe in our marriage." He said.

"You need another drink." I said to him while getting up and going back over to the otherside of the bar.

"So, what do you want? And, you better tell me a drink and not ask me what I think you should have or for me to surprise you." I said to him laughing.

"You aren't ever going to get over that are you?" He said.

"Nope. So, what do you want?" I said.

"Another Long island." He said.

"Now you're learning." I said making him another drink.

"I had to know your name." He said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"You wanted to know why I came back, and it was because I had to know your name." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush a little bit.

_**I've been cheated,  
Been mistreated.  
When will I be loved?  
When will I be loved?  
Tel me, when will I be loved?**_

"So, what's your story?" He asked.

"Don't have one." I said before walking off to help some other customers.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW………Come on……please….i need some reviews so that I will know whether or not to continue or stop writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter Three: ****Make it strong.**

_**Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road**_

#3 **Make it Strong**

There's nothing worse than someone looking for a free drink. And asking me for a strong drink, stronger than the ones I already make, is asking me for free alcohol. You don't go to a restaurant and ask for free food, so why would you go to a bar and ask for free alcohol? That's just plane stupid. So don't do it.

Listen. Everyone in the bar tonight wants me to make their drinks strong and if I could I would, but I can't. I have strict orders to pour only a certain amount of alcohol. So, it's either make some stranger happy and give them more alcohol, or make my bosses happy and keep my job that I love so much. I don't know what you would do, but I'm going to have to go with the job security and make my boss happy. Sorry. It's nothing personal, really, but I like my job a hell of a lot more than I like you, at least for now anyways, so I'm going to pour you the same ounce and a half I pour for everyone else.

So do you really want a strong drink? A drink that's got, say, twice the amount of alcohol in it? Then you know what you should do? You should order a double shot of whatever. It's going to cost you double, but you've got a stiff drink in your hands and you won't be asking me to make them stronger. And, you sure as hell won't be complaining.

_**Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go oh no**_

I keep my eyes fixated on the entrance of the bar hoping to see Lucas walk through them. I know I shouldn't be thinking these things. I barely know him, and he still has a wife and who knows they could even work everything out. What am I thinking? I can't deal with this right now. I have so much going on in my life as it is. I don't need to be thinking about a guy, especially a married guy, especially a separated married guy trying to figure things out. Ok, I'm officially going to stop thinking about him.

I'm so bored tonight, it is so dead. I'm not making any money, and I'm tired. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the guy I was thinking about earlier. Shit. How am I going to stop thinking about him when he shows up all the time?

"What happened to your suit? Decided to take a break for the work look and go for a more casual look?" I asked him noticing how his butt looked in his Hollister jeans.

"Pretty girl, I do believe I just saw you take a glimpse of my butt. I can't say that I blame you. It does look damn good." He said a little bit too cockily for my taste.

"I was not. I would never check out your butt." I lied.

"Uh huh, sure Brooke whatever you say." He said and then looked and the dry erase bored that was behind me that said #3 MAKE IT STRONGER in bold letters and gave me a questioning look.

"I made that sign for you. It's your #3 thing on what not to say to a bartender. I figured every time you come in I would have a new not to say on the board so you won't get in trouble." I said to him and gave him a wink.

"What makes you think I'll be back?" He asked.

"Because you like me. Its ok, I get it all the time. I mean really who could blame you. I'm a total fox." I said showing off my dimples.

_**I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't**_

"So, Mr. Scott what can I get you to drink?" I asked him.

"Red bull and vodka." He said.

"Coming right up." I said to him. I started making him a drink when a curly blonde haired girl came up to him.

"Lucas, why haven't you returned any of my calls?" Peyton said.

"Peyton what are you doing here? I told you, I needed time. I need space, and you aren't giving it to me." He said to her in a stern tone.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I love you. I don't know what else I can say to make you understand how sorry I am. You are it for me." She said to him.

I handed him his drink and walked over to the end of the bar so I wouldn't be interrupting anything. I didn't want to eavesdrop. Who the hell am I kidding? I wanted to eavesdrop. I wanted to know everything that they were talking about. It's hard when the music's blaring and they are talking in a whisper.

As soon as she left I went up to him.

_**Driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are**_

"So how is the wife doing? She's pretty." I said trying not to sound jealous or upset. I mean I really don't have any reason to be upset. He was talking to his wife. It's not like we're dating or anything and even if he wanted to or I wanted to, I can't.

"I told her I couldn't do it anymore. I told her I would call up my lawyer tomorrow and file for a divorce." He said.

"Really? Wow….huh….that's interesting." I said not really knowing what I wanted to say or what I should say. Was I supposed to act sad for him or maybe I'm supposed to be happy? Who knows?

_**Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe of beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "i'm not there yet!"**_

"Yeah, so I know it's a rule and everything and I'm not supposed to ask, but…" He started to say before I interrupted him.

"Make it strong?" I questioned as he nodded his head. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'll let it slide this time."

So there is another chapter…….Please please review…….they mean so much to me……what do you guys think? Is it worth continuing? Do you like the direction it's going?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the Reviews…..please keep reviewing!!!!! The song in this chapter is called maybe tomorrow by stereophonics.**

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter Four: ****Want to hear a joke?**

_**I've been down and  
I'm wondering why  
These little black clouds  
Keep walking around  
With me  
With me**_

**#4 ****Want to hear a joke?**

I don't. I really don't. **Do I look that bored to you? I mean really? Come on, your friends probably don't even laugh at your jokes and here you are trying to torture me. People that try and tell jokes are usually the people that laugh the hardest at their own jokes. What makes you think that I'm going to laugh at them? Are you a comedian? Is that your job? I'm not the one drinking here. It's not going to be funny to me so please don't tell me. **

**What did I do to you anyway? Nothing, I'm the one supplying you with drinks, alcohol to get your sorry ass drunk. **

First off, I've heard them all. Really. And I don't say this as some sort of challenge, as if I want you to try to stump me with your repertoire of shitty jokes. Because I don't. I can't stress that enough. I've been doing this for a very long time, and I work the day shifts too. I've heard them and I mean all of them. And let me tell you another thing, they're all racist, sexist, homophobic, or just plain stupid. And, I'm not interested. So don't under any circumstances tell me a joke. I like you, you like me, and I'd hate for that to change. So save the jokes for your friends because I swear if you try and tell me one of your bad jokes I might just have to cut you off and give you water. I know its mean, but some times it needs to be done.

The funny thing about people asking you if you want to hear a joke is that they really don't give a shit what your answer is, they'll tell the damn joke anyway. And what's worse is that I'm forced to walk away in the middle of it saving my precious ears from the torture. And all it does is make us both look bad. So save your breath, please.

_**It wastes time  
And I'd rather be high  
Think I'll walk me outside  
And buy a rainbow smile  
But be free  
They're all free**_

"So, I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but you look like shit. Are you ok?" I asked the stranger in front of me who seemed vaguely familiar. Her eyes were red, I'm guessing from crying and her face was blotchy. I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before. I'm sure she has been to the bar before. I mean a lot of people come here. How am I supposed to remember them all? I can't, it's not humanly possible.

I had been off of work for a week now, and it was my first day back from what I guess you could call a mini vacation, but something that I call hell. It was anything, but a vacation, but we don't need to worry about my troubles when there is a woman in front of me with her own.

"You're the reason." She said to me and all I could do was give her a confused look.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about." I said to her having no idea what she was talking about, maybe she had a little too much to drink. Who knows? We are at a bar, it is possible.

"You're the little tramp that my husband wants." She said while shaking her finger at me.

"Excuse me, but one I am not a tramp and two who says the word tramp? And, three I'm not even seeing anyone. I haven't been on a date in three years. So, I'm going to try and say this as nice as possible, but if you shake that fucking finger in my face one more time I'm going to show you what you can do with it." I said to her while taking her drink away and at that very moment Lucas showed up.

_**So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home**_

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas said to her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This is all you do anymore Lucas, is come to the bar. Have you become an alcoholic or something, or is it because of your little slut?" She said almost screaming.

"Who are you calling a slut? You're the one who cheated." I blurted out and then covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry Lucas."

"It's fine. Peyton you need to go. I'll call you a cab, you can't drive like that." He said to her. He pulled out his cell phone and called information for a cabs number. Once the cab arrived he placed her in it and paid the driver.

_**I look around at a beautiful life  
Been the upperside of down  
Been the inside of out  
But we breathe  
We breathe**_

_**I wanna breeze and an open mind  
I wanna swim in the ocean  
Wanna take my time for me  
All me**_

"I'm so sorry about Peyton she hasn't been handling the divorce very well." Lucas said to me.

"Oh no problem, I think I handled her pretty maturely." I said with a laugh, knowing very well nothing that I had said to her was mature and I was the sober one.

"So, I've missed you. Where have you been?" He asked me.

"I just had some things I had to do. Don't worry I didn't have any fun." I said to him.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want you to have fun? I see you put my number 4 on the board." He said pointing at the no jokes that was on the dry erase board.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you." I said showing him my famous smile.

"I don't think you could." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"You'd be surprised." I said.

_**So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home**_

Brooke what are you doing? You are getting to close to him. It wont work out, and you know it wont. You're only going to hurt him. It's not fair to you and it's definitely not fair to him. Whatever you do don't get too close were the things I kept telling myself.

_**So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home  
So maybe tomorrow  
I'll find my way home**_

_**Alright go and Review and I will work on another chapter!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter 5: ****Olive Stuffed with Bleu Cheese**

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**_

#5 **Olive stuffed with Blue Cheese**

Now whoever came up with the olive stuffed blue cheese concoction can go fuck themselves. Now I don't mean to use such profanity, but really who comes to a bar and orders that. Did you come here to eat or drink?

I don't know who invented this damn little piece of trouble, but I can tell you they are not my friend. I suspect that it came from Napa Valley or Santa Barbara, at some over-the-top, edgy, high-end bar with a hammered copper top and a hell of a lot of crystal glassware and people saying things like 'isn't that fascinating'. Those rich bitches, I can't stand them mostly because I was one of them.

I know, I know. I have olives right there. And there's a fully-stocked kitchen at my disposal. I could, wait… wait… I know! I could drop everything I'm doing, walk all the way over to the kitchen, and just ask the chef for some bleu cheese! It's just so simple isn't it? Here's the kicker. Then, he can drop everything he's doing, dry off his hands from the salad he was just rinsing out, find a little plate, and put some bleu cheese on it for me! And, I'm sure at this point the pantry chef is cursing at me in some foreign language calling me a stupid American woman. Then, I can walk all the way back to the bar, grab an olive - NO! WAIT YOU PROBABLY NEED THREE OLIVES! - And carefully take the pimentos out. Next, I can surgically stuff some olives with the bleu cheese. So that my customer at the bar would be happy and pay for their very expensive drink and then leave me a shitty ass tip like fifty cents, but I'm sure it was all worth it.

So here is some advice, the next time do yourself and me a favor and make your foul of a fancy mess martini at home. Here at my bar, have a real martini, a martini garnished with a regular old stupid olive out of the jar, the way it was intended and hold the blue cheese for your high class society folk.

_**We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far   
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last.**_

"Hey Chase have you seen Brooke today?" Lucas asked the other bartender.

"No, she's not working today, but she did ask me to put your #5 on the board." He said laughing a bit. He couldn't believe she wrote those on there for Lucas.

"Do you know where she is? Or how I can get a hold of her?" Lucas asked hoping for some information. He missed Brooke and wanted to see her.

"She is where she always is on Sundays." Chase said.

"And, where would that be?" Lucas asked him.

"At the hospital." Chase said.

"Why is she at the hospital? Is she ok? Why does she go there every Sunday? How come I didn't know about this?" Lucas asked. He had so many questions going through his mind at the moment. He talked to Brooke all the time. Well mostly about his problems, actually come to think of it they never talked about her. He really didn't know anything about her, yet he was falling for her.

"Whoa man slow down. I'm not sure if I should say anything since it's not any of my business. I mean if she wanted you to know, I'm sure she would have told you." Chase said not sure if he should tell Lucas. I mean it really wasn't his information to give.

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**_

"Please, I'm begging you." Lucas said with pleading eyes. This usually worked on women but trying it out on a man probably not going to work so much.

"Look, here's her number. I can't tell you anything else. You have to understand Brooke has been through a lot. She doesn't open up to many people. You're lucky because she must really like you to let you get as close as you have to her. Call her. I'm sure she'll tell you everything." Chase said when handing him a piece of paper with Brooke's number on it.

_**When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.**_

Lucas looked at the piece of paper in his hands and dialed the number. After the fourth ring he heard her voice on the other end of the line. It was soft, almost a whisper.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

_**Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me   
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh**_

Ok there is another chapter for you……I hope you liked it even thought Brooke wasn't really in it……I probably wont update until tomorrow well depending on how many reviews I get…..but I will tell you this right now…..Brooke doesn't have cancer….ok REVIEW PLEASE…..i hope I didn't disappoint you on this chapter even though no BRUCAS


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so the song for this chapter is Karma Police by Radiohead. If you can't tell I like all types of music. Keep Reviewing they mean a lot. You guys are the best. I'm sad to say but this fic only goes to chapter 10, but if you guys want I might do a sequel so just let me know when you REVIEW!!**

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter Six: Can I get your Number?**

_**Karma police, arrest this man, he talks in maths  
He buzzes like a fridge, hes like a detuned radio  
Karma police, arrest this girl, her hitler hairdo, is making me feel ill  
And we have crashed her party**_

#6** Can I get your Number?**

Can I get your number? That has to be one of the kickers right there. Does this look like a strip club to you? Well, if you're drunk it might, but it's not. We aren't half naked with our girls popping out every which way. Does it look like a dating service? This is our job we serve people drinks whether it is to women, or perverted old men who can't seem to keep their hands off. I'm going to say this once and once only, 'NO' you can't have my phone number so don't ask. Simple as that, case closed.

Another little important fact I think I need to point out is that we are not a piece of meat, and a little FYI for you people who are to stupid to figure it out on your own, the ass grabbing is off limits. It's rude and we don't enjoy it. It makes us feel…..what's the word…..CHEAP! I don't go to your pace of employment and grab your ass. It just wouldn't be appropriate. You grab my ass, and I will grab right back and I assure you it won't be your ass and it won't feel good. That's right I'm talking about your balls; now before you go and get too excited and think that me grabbing your balls will turn you on some how, I assure you it won't. I hope that clears up any questions you might have had about the ass grabbing. And if it doesn't then maybe you need somebody to hurt your precious little jewels.

You guys come into a bar and get drunk and then you start spewing out your life story, so we listen. That's just what we do. Bartenders have been doing it for years. We are just good listeners. So, please don't ask us for our number, if we give it to you on our own-GREAT. Just, don't ask. Some of us have private lives and we wish to keep it private.

_**This is what you get, this is what you get  
This is what you get, when you mess with us**_

"I can't believe you gave Lucas my number." I said almost yelling at Chase for being a stupid idiot.

"I'm sorry. He just looked so worried and he really cares about you Brookie. I thought you liked this guy?" Chase asks.

"That is irrelevant. You don't just go and give my number away like that. Rule #6." I said as I pointed to the board with the new rule on it.

"That's a stupid rule and it shouldn't be on there. Look Brooke I don't want to fight with you. I just thought you could use a friend, and I think Lucas is good for you." Chase blurted out.

"I have friends." I said defensively.

"Did you even talk to him when he called?" Chase asked.

"I hung up." I said lowering my head in shame.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lucas said as he came up to the bar.

"I guess." I said almost mumbling the words.

_**Karma police, Ive given all I can, its not enough  
Ive given all I can, but were still on the payroll  
This is what you get, this is what you get  
This is what you get, when you mess with us**_

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten your number from Chase. I should have just waited until I saw you to see if you were ok, but in my defense I was worried about you. I can't help that. I don't know what else to say. I want to get to know you Brooke, all of you. I want to know everything there is to know. I'm a good listener. Don't you think maybe that it might be your turn to tell somebody your problems and have them there for you, instead of the other way around?" Lucas said pulling me into a hug.

"I'll forgive you, but I'm not ready to talk. It's a touchy subject, and I'm just not ready for that, but I could always use another friend." I said to him hoping that would be enough. That maybe he could just leave it at that.

"Friends talk Brooke. They tell each other things, private things, even when it's hard." Lucas said trying to push the subject.

"Look, I said I'm not ready to talk and I mean that. If you can't deal with that, then that is your problem. I'm not saying I won't ever tell you, but I can't right now. Ok?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." Lucas said still holding on to me.

_**And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
For a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself**_

Ok there's another Chapter. Not my best but I hope it works. Now go and Review and let me know if I should do a SEQUEL.


	7. Chapter 7

**The song in this chapter is by Toad the Wet Sprocket and it is called All I Want. Please Please Review. **

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter 7: Take a Shot with Me**

_**Nothings so loud  
As hearing when we lie  
The truth is not kind  
And youve said neither am i  
But the air outside so soft is saying everything  
Everything**_

#7 **Take a Shot with Me**

Take a shot with me. First off I'm working. I'm pretty sure that drinking on the job or any job is not allowed. So, don't ask and don't push on it. I have a boss just like everyone else and let me tell you they frown upon that. Yeah, that's right they kick you to the curb. And, I'm not trying to sound conceited right about now, but my ass is a little too cute to get kicked to the curb. So, is it really that important for me to take a shot with you? It's really not, and if it is I think you need recheck your list of priorities. It's not that I don't appreciate a free shot because I do, but I just can't do it. So, maybe instead of buying me a shot, just give me a good tip. I mean that is how I make my money.

Another little FYI for you little 10 tippers, let me tell you something that is not a good tip. Actually it's shit. Oh my gosh, I mean we make less than $3 an hour, so we basically live off of your tips. How would you like to go to work for hours upon hours and make $3? You wouldn't and no one would blame you. We depend on your tips, so if you're cheap ass isn't willing to at least cough up 15 then why don't you just drink at home. It would be a lot cheaper for you too. I know I am probably sounding bitchy right about now, but it's true. Don't kill the messenger.

_**All I want is to feel this way  
To be this close, to feel the same  
All I want is to feel this way  
The evening speaks, I feel it say...**_

"Hey, so are you ready to go?" Lucas asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said to him after writing my #7.

"I can't believe you are actually getting a day off, and I can't believe you had to come to work just to write down my rule. You know it's ok to skip a day of rule writing." Lucas said.

"Well, it's become like a tradition, and you can't break traditions. Well you can, but you shouldn't." I said back.

"Brooke, you're babbling." Lucas said to me.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes, especially when I'm nervous." I said to him biting my bottom lip.

"And, why are you nervous?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Just being here with you, I guess. I can't believe I agreed to dinner." I said.

"I'm glad you did. It's just dinner. There is nothing to be nervous about." Lucas said grabbing my hand and holding it in his.

"I'm glad I did too." I said.

_**Nothings so cold  
As closing the heart when all we need  
Is to free the soul  
But we wouldnt be that brave I know  
And the air outside so soft, confessing everything  
Everything**_

So here I am at Lucas Scott's house sipping on a glass of wine while Lucas cooks us something to eat. I'm hoping it's edible. I mean you know how some guys say that they can cook to try and impress a girl, and what they mean by cook is getting something out of a box and reading the back of the instructions. I'm sorry, but to me that is not cooking.

"How's it coming along in there?" I asked him from the barstool that my butt was glued to.

"Brooke, relax I'm not poisoning you. I promise you that you will love it." He says.

"And what is it that I'm going to love so much." I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Well you mean besides me?" He said laughing a little bit.

"You're funny, but I meant the food." I said to him.

"Of course you did. Well we will be eating rigatoni and cheese." He said sounding impressed with himself.

"You mean Mac and Cheese." I said.

"It sounded better when I said it." He said with a little pout added at the end. I couldn't help but find him absolutely adorable right then, but yet my mind was somewhere else. I was beginning to feel a little guilty for being happy. For being here with him instead of being where I should be on my day off.

_**And it wont matter now  
Whatever happens to me  
Though the air speaks of all well never be  
It wont trouble me**_

"Brooke what's wrong?" Lucas asked me.

"Nothing, I just…I don't know…..maybe I should go." I said to him trying to find my purse.

"Let me in." He said grabbing my hand.

"I can't. I'm sorry Luke." I said and then I left.

_**And it feels so close  
Let it take me in  
Let it hold me so  
I can feel it say...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**The song in this fic is called Feeler by Pete Murray…..if you haven't heard it….listen to it…plus he is a total FOX!!!**

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter 8: ****What's going on in town tonight?**

_**You got inside my head today, I felt you  
Said my imagination's tryin' to hold you  
Responsible for all my ways I told you  
Take me into happy days I know, know, know**_

**8 What's going on in town tonight?**

**I don't know. I really don't. I work here almost everyday and the days I'm not here I'm busy being somewhere else. I do have a life you know. It might not look like that, but I do. I work every night that you and everyone else in the world are going out and having fun. So, why would you think that I would know? Is it because I work at a bar? If that's the case I will clear it up for you right now. We are at work, you probably know more about what's happening then us. **Don't get me wrong, I prefer it that way.

But I'll tell you right now that I don't know what bands are playing down the street, I don't know which bar is "the hot spot" at the moment, I don't know where all the cool kids are or where all the beautiful girls are going. If you want to know so bad then figure it out on your own. STOP ASKING. Because it really doesn't matter to me and why would it? I'm working. I don't have some secret network with all of the other bartenders in town that informs me where the action is. As far as I'm concerned, you're looking at it.

**So shut up, get a drink and enjoy yourself like everyone around you.**

_**That you, and I, will be, always,  
Onside, in these imaginary fields of love**_

"What'll it be mister?" I asked the gentleman in front of me.

"Just a miller light." He said.

"Bottle or draft?" I asked him.

"Long neck." He said.

"No problem." I said taking the cap off and handing it to him.

"Hey, you made it." Lucas said to the man I just gave a drink to. Lucas gave me a small smile letting me know no hard feelings about the other night.

"Brooke, this is my brother Nathan. Nathan this is Brooke." He said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you." Nathan said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." I said with a little laugh.

"No, no it was all good. No worries." Nathan replied.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them.

"We don't know yet. Do you know of any good places to go?" Nathan asked.

I gave him an evil look and then looked at Lucas.

"Did you not tell him about your famous board? Look at what rule #8 says." I said to him.

They both took a look and started reading it.

"What's with the board?" Nathan asked. So we told him the story and what it means. Nathan sat there watching us interact with one another.

_**You got inside my head today, I felt you  
Said my imagination's tryin' to hold you  
Responsible for all my ways I told you  
Take me into happy days, I know, know, know**_

"I'm actually getting off pretty soon maybe I can join you two." I asked them.

"Actually, I'm about to leave, but you two can hang out. How much do I owe you Brooke?" Nathan asked. He thought that maybe the two of them could give it another go and with him being there it wouldn't help the situation.

"Don't worry about it." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Lucas, its on him." I said jokingly and Lucas gave me a funny look.

"Well, thanks. I'll see ya around Luke; it was nice meeting you Brooke." Nathan said and left.

_**That you, and I, will be, always,  
Onside, in these, imaginary fields of love, you get to me.**_

"Look if you don't want to do anything now because you would be alone with me. I understand you don't have to. I mean, I would love to spend time with you, but I understand if you don't want to." Lucas said a little nervously.

"Lucas I think I'm ready." I said to him.

"Ready?" He asked a bit confused.

"To let you in." I said with a smile.

"You don't know how happy that makes me." He said and grabbed my hand and we headed out the door to his car.

"Where to, pretty girl?" He asked me.

"Baptist Hospital." I said.

_**You and I, will be, always,  
Onside, in these, imaginary fields**_

_**You and I, will be, always,  
Onside, in these, imaginary fields**_

**Alright so its getting close to the end……Please REVIEW…..I think I'm not going to do a sequel and just let it end at chapter 10…….REVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

So the end is nearing and there is only one more chapter left. So PLEASE REVIEW. The song is Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw.

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter 9: The Night Off**

_**When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
Thats where your journey starts**_

#9 **The Night Off**

Out of Order. No Rule Written Today. I have better things to do right now. So, drink up and have fun. I won't.

_**Youll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me**_

As we walked through the hall ways of the hospital, I could feel my heart pounding, each step the louder it would get. Lucas grabbed my hand and gave it a good squeeze to reassure me that everything would be ok.

"You ok?" He asked me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I want to make sure you are comfortable and feel no pressure."

"Too late for that." I said laughing a little. "I'm fine, and I want to do this."

We walked in to the room and there he lay on the hospital bed just like he has for the past five years. I went over and took a seat next to him holding his hand in mine.

_**Just like the waves down by the shore  
Were gonna keep on coming back for more  
cause we dont ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top**_

"Lucas, this is Blake." Lucas smiled at me and looked at the man that was laying in the bed on life support.

"Who is he?" Lucas asked with concern.

"This is my brother. We were in the car on our way back home from visiting our parent's graves when a semi-truck hit us. I was in the hospital for a day and Blake has been here for five years. I was the lucky one." I said with tears in my eyes. "I have been holding on to him forever, hoping he would wake up, but the doctors think it is pointless. I just don't know what to do? I don't want to give up on him. He's my best friend." I wiped away a tear.

_**Youll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me**_

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I'm glad you told me because maybe I can be here for you. You shouldn't have to come here alone." Lucas placed his hand on my cheek and rubbed it ever so gently.

"Thank you." I said looking into his eyes. "It's gotten a lot harder for me. I use to come here everyday and then I started working a lot more trying to keep myself busy and now I only come once a week. I know it's horrible of me, I mean I am his sister. I should be here everyday. I shouldn't give up, but I just feel like I have lost hope."

"You can't give up Brooke." Lucas said trying to give me the hope that I have been looking for.

_**Remember me when youre out walkin  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when youre not sleepin  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I cant hurt you anymore**_

**So I know it's short but it is a chapter. The next chapter will be the last. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

So here it is, the last Chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or not. You be the judge. This will be the first story that I actually have completed. The ending is not what you expect, so I am sorry for that. The song is called More Than Words by Extreme.

**Ten Things You Should Never say to Your Bartender**

**Chapter 10: I Love You**

_**Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
Its not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you I have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know**_

#10 **I Love You**

What is love, anyways? Some people believe it is a spark that generates when Mr. and Ms. Right meet. They believe in love at first sight. All that crap that you are told to believe by watching all those sappy love stories and lifetime movies. No wonder so many people are single and divorced. You fall in love, and you can fall out of it. And, with that you get your heart broken, which is something that I'm not ready for.

I love you. Why would you say that? It's too soon for those words, especially strong words such as love. We hardly know each other. You can't love me, it's not possible.

I can't deal with that right now. I have so much going on in my life and I don't know if there is room for anything else. I know I may have led you to believe that it was possible, but in all actuality its not. I'm sorry. I will only end up hurting. So maybe it's best for you to stay away.

So whatever you do, don't say you love me. Not again anyways.

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldnt make things new  
Just by saying I love you**_

"Brooke will you just talk to me?" Lucas said pleading to talk to me. "What's up with rule #10? Is this about what I said last night?

_**More than words**_

_Flashback_

_Lucas was dropping me off at my house._

"_Thank you for coming with me Luke it really meant a lot to me." I said to him._

_He smiled back at me. "Anything for you Brooke. I love you." He said without even realizing what he had just said._

"_I've gotta go Luke. Thanks for the ride." I said and then went in the house._

_**Now Ive tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close dont ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldnt have to say that you love me  
Cos Id already know**_

"Lucas, I'm working. I can't talk now. If you look around you will see that we are busy." I continued pouring drinks.

Lucas pulled out a twenty and placed it in front of me. "Now, I'm a customer. I would like a drink."

"What can I get you?" I asked him.

"What should I have?" He asked me knowing that would get me to smile.

"Does it look like I know you? How would I know what you want?" I asked with a smile remembering back on the first night we met.

"Yeah, it does look like you know me, but I'll take a long island." Lucas said smiling.

"Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked while making his drink.

"What I said." Lucas looked at me. "I didn't mean to scare you off, but I did mean it."

"I can't I'm sorry." I said placing the drink in front of him.

_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldnt make things new  
Just by saying I love you**_

"Look, I have to get back to work. I'm sorry Lucas. You're a great guy, but you are going through a divorce and I'm….well I'm dealing with my own mess." I said to him.

"So that's it?" He asked me, I could tell he was hoping I would say no.

"Lucas what did you expect? That we would fall in love?" I asked him knowing that was exactly what he thought.

"Yeah, I did." Lucas said nodding his head.

"There are just some things you should never say to your bartender." I said before walking off.

**Ok so that's it. I know not the ending you were hoping for, but I still hope you like it. Please Review.**


End file.
